futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: We Stand Tall
We Stand Tall is a scenario covering the 60-year reign of US Caudillo-Dictator, Jon Freeman after a Military Coup d'ètat in 2018 Background to the US coming under Freeman's Rule After the then president Rand Paul began to bring home troops from the Iraq-Levant War in Syria and Iraq in 2017 there was outrage among the public due to over four terrorist attacks by ISIS in the last five months. He also announced his plans to lift sanctions on the Eurasian Federation accompanied with wage cut of up to 30% of military spending and 20% of The Homeland America Defense System (HADS). The then head of the US army Jon Freeman began campaigning against the current government. On 12th April 2018 100 top members of the Army and Special forces stormed the White House after two weeks of nation-wide riots. Ron Paul and his family were captured and relocated in a bomb-ressistant truck. While this was happening 200 Special Ops stormed Congress where 47 top officals were gathered up and taken hostage for 30 minutes as a bomb was transported by rogue FBI members to the facility. Rand Paulm was later executed. After 41 minuted of mass media coverage the Capitol Building exploded, killing all hostage Congress Members and over 81 of the Special Ops after many were delayed in exiting the building due to problems with the First Floor left wing emergency exit, which were due to be fixed an hour before the attack, unknown to them because a complaint was only filled 16 minuted before the attack. The nation was already in chaos after the LA sarin gas attacks and the attack on the Empire State Building, both of which combined had taked 43 lives. After Coming to sudden Power the Council of Seven Generals were unable to mutually agree on what type of nation the US should be, resume with pre-Paul days or press forward? After Jon Freeman's extreme views almost got him kicked out of the council another Coup d'etate took place, all other six members were killed after a Jon Freeman organized attack on The Council Hall of D.C killed all but Jon Freeman, who was on his way to a meeting there, he, the single council member left, refused new applicants and resumed power as a Caudillo-style dictator. Jon Freeman's wish to get involved in the Iraq-Levant war was still unpopular with many Amerticans due to the recent memories of the Bush Administration. In response the event recorded in history as The Three Terrors were organized by the State. It was recorded in a document as the Following #The Water purification system of the Miami region was poisoned with severe chemicals including concentrated nerve gas. The water system was to be shut down after four hours, 17,059 died from this incident and it was blamed on an ISIS terrorist #A Hydro Electric Dam in Washington State was bombed, a nuclear plant down he valley was flooded and 1 rector melted down before the planet was deactivated, this ignited fear throughout the nation and 7 workers died, 2 thousand died of radiation sickness and thousands were made fertile, or their children accuired mutations. #The collapse of the Lincoln Tunnel after a bomb was detonated in it. Approx.1,432 people died out of 2,832 people. This scenario follows how he got into power, the Three Terrors, his reign, the US and what came of it. Further Reading *Operation Liberation Tehran *The Three Terrors *Freeman's Rule *The 575 laws *The South China Sea War *The Iraq-Levant War *US Foreign Policy under Freeman's Rule *The European Union *The Eurasian Union *US-backed European Fascism *Censorship in the United States. Category:We Stand Tall Category:Scenario: We Stand Tall Category:Masterire Category:United States of America